Rodrick's Girl
by BriceLeign
Summary: Rodrick's got a new girlfriend! Maybe... Well, Its complicated! Just Read Please! Tags: Devon Bostick, All Time Low, The Ready Set, Love Like Woe, Asking Alexandria, Forever the sickest Kids The Downtown Fiction Forever The sickest Kids. Rodrick/Brice
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer! I do not own diary of a Wimpy kid!*

Chapter one: New girl

Rodrick's POV:

I was sitting in class, listening to All Time Low on my iPod, when a new girl came into the class room. Something about her just caught my eye. Her style was just so... I don't know, Calm? She had on tight black skinny jeans, Layered tank tops, and a fedora on her head. She had Zebra glasses and thick eyeliner that really stood out. Also her black and purple hair was layered just above her shoulders. Something about her already was amazing to me: She was breaking the dress code. Not that my school really ever paid attention to it. I mean really I am in math listening to my iPod texting a cheerleader I hooked up with at a party last week.

She started talking and I decided to turn the volume down on my iPod, so I could hear.

"You must be Brice. I am Mr. Long, your math teacher. We will be learning a lot of…" He wondered off talking about numbers, and algebra, and when he turned around I saw her put in her ear buds and put on a jacket to hide it. I really like this girl. He handed her a math book and assigned her the empty seat beside me. I turned to her and smiled. Her brown eyes turned to me and then turned to change the song on her iPod. Wow what a coincidence, she was listening to All Time Low too! Maybe I could really have a chance with this girl.

Brice's POV:

Mom and Dad made me transfer. Ugh! I don't get it! They said the teachers were "Old people that hate there jobs". Though, I am kind of happy though because what they said was completely true. But when I told them about it, they got it all wrong when I told them about not going there anymore. I wanted them to home school me. Well, now they have it all online so they wouldn't have to do anything. But they just transferred me to the next town, which is even worse then my last school. This one is full or sluts, drugs, and alcohol, also about twenty-five pregnant girls. Oh yeah, so much better.

Anyways I got here and they gave me somebody to shadow me all day. But right after we left the office, I have no idea where she went. So now I'm wondering around the empty halls, trying to find my math class. Wonderful! Then I see the librarian at the end of the hallway and once she sees me, she looks angry.

"What are you doing in the hallway, missy? The bell has rung!"

"Um, I am new here, and my shadow kind of ditched me. Do you know where Mr. Long's math class is?" Her angry face faded to a fake smile. I hate how teachers do that!

"Yes, right this way." I follow her down the hallway and by every clack her heals make, my heart beats faster. I really don't want to do this. But there I was. In front of the door. Listening to the teacher walk away. As I just stood there. Alone. In front of the door. Finally I got the nerve to open the door. The teacher was standing in front of the classroom teaching about something I already learned of course. So I'll get to listen to my iPod in this class for a few days! Yay! He saw me and decided to talk and stuff but I really wasn't interested. I was just waiting for when I could put in my headphones. He turned around and I found my chance. I quickly shoved them in and put my jacket on to hide the chord. Crap the chord fell out. Then I quickly put it back in. I swear I saw a guy in the front row laugh at me. Mr. Long handed me my math book and I sat down beside a guy in the back row. As I got my stuff from my bag I set my iPod on the table and quickly grabbed it, to hide under my leg, in fear of getting it taken away. I don't know what I would do if my iPod was gone. Music is my life. Being a guitar player, drummer, ex-first chair trombonist, electric guitar player, and a little bit of piano playing. My life would be destroyed if I didn't have an iPod!

Setting my stuff on my desk I see the guy beside me starring at me. I look at him and it was almost like we connected for a second. Weird. I just turned away and pretended to pay attention to the teacher.

Note: First chapter of a hopefully long teenage romance. AHHH! So many good ideas! Cannot wait to share them with you! Haha

xoxo,

obsessedtwilightsaga


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer! I do not own diary of a wimpy kid!*

Chapter two: Math Tutor

Rodrick's POV:

At lunch I saw her. Alone. She was sitting at a table in the corner with her iPod in, drinking a bottle of water, Doing her homework. I decided that maybe I should go talk to her, since I chickened out in math first hour. On my way to her table, Jessica, the girl I was texting earlier, stopped me.

"Hey Rodrick," She said in a trying to be sexy tone. "Why don't you stop by my locker after school? I have a present I want to give you." I looked at her tan skin. I really just don't know about this girl. I was drunk. That's the only reason anything happened between us. I wish girls would realize that. I'm not into relationships. I'm a player! I am Rodrick Hefley!

"Sure," She giggles happily with my answer and leaves. I continue walking to the table and get a text from my mom.

_Please go get your brother right after school is finished. I don't want him to walk home alone when the weather man says there is a chance of a thunder storm, and I cannot make it. _

Well at least this will get me out of getting invited to dinner with Jessica's parents. Or maybe even a date. I don't date girls after I get what I want. I just move onto the next girl and hope for the best.

By now I was at the end of her empty table, looking like a nerd just standing there and staring at her do her homework. She looked up and saw me. Pulling out an ear bud, she said, "Do you need something?"

_You_, I thought to myself. "Well, actually I was wondering if you could help me with a math problem."

"Um, I'm not that good at math." She shrugs. "Sorry,"

"Well, I have a feeling you are better then me," I laugh, and she does too, but it was short and quiet.

"Well, let me see, I guess." She moves her bag out of the seat beside her, making room for me to sit. I do, and I get excited. Looks like my list of girls to have been with is going to be even longer! "Which problem is it?" Crap. I never thought of that. I don't even have my math book! Guess I'll just have to wing it.

"Three."

"That ones really easy. Simple review from like, the eighth grade. What percent of fifty is 20? You're finding the percent. So you use _a = p% x b_. So if you figure it for this problem it would be 20= _p%_ x 50. So you would divide both sides by 50."

"How could you divide twenty by fifty?" I ask. Her eyes widened, almost as if she was worried that I didn't know already.

"You would turn twenty into a decimal. It would be 20.0," She told me writing each step down on a piece of notebook paper. "You can keep adding zeros to the problem. Just make sure the decimal goes into the answer where it is supposed to be." She went to get out another piece of notebook paper and her hand brushed against mine. "Sorry," She said, almost embarrassed as she pulled her hand away.

"It's fine."

"Here," She said, handing me a piece of notebook paper. "Can you find the answer?"

After a few minutes I found an answer. But god knows if it's right. Schools not really mine thing. Because I'm not really going to need it. You see, my band, the loaded diaper, is going to get famous. But I think we might need a name change first. We picked that name out when we were just freshman. Now we are juniors and that name is not in our maturity level anymore, but back to the math problem. "Is this right?" I slid the paper in her direction. With my answer, 2/5= 0.40 = 40% written down at the bottom.

"Yes! Good job! But that's easy work! Did you really not learn that when you were younger?"

"No I probably did, I just wasn't paying any attention." She laughed, I guess thinking it was a joke. She must be smart. I never get smart girls. She may be my first ever. If we end up together.

"So is that all you needed?" She asks.

"Yeah, I guess."

"We how about you take my number, just in case you need a little bit more help." She told me, pulling a Sharpie from her bag. She wrote on my hand, _Bad Math Tutor, Brice :)_ and then her phone number below.

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem." She said smiling, just as the bell rang, meaning that lunch was now over and it was time for 5th hour.

Note: What did you think? Review Please! I would really appreciate and love you for it!

xoxo,

obsessedtwilightsaga


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer! I do not own diary of a wimpy kid!*

Chapter three: Greg ruins everything

Rodrick's POV:

I passed Jessica right before last hour and told her I would not make it to her locker. After school, on my way to my van, she handed me a note. I shoved it into my pocket, deciding to read it later. Maybe.

I enter the crowed parking lot in search of my van. I always forget where I put it. I don't know why. I think it is because my first and last hours are in different buildings. Anyways, there's always something fun I like to do to find it. I set off the alarms and end up scaring the shit out of everybody beside it. I found it next to a bunch of girls holding their hearts as it beats over and over, fast and loud.

I sit in the drivers seat and put in the keys. My music, already blaring, is Asking Alexandria. Screamo Shit is so fucking beast. I pull out of the parking spot and begin to drive out of the crowded mess. In front of me in line was a little black mustang, I had not seen at this school before. In the drivers seat sat Brice Loveland, turning up her radio. What was that playing? Is it? Love Like Woe by the Ready Set. Really? She's into them? Wow! The car in the front of the row turns, and the twenty cars in front of me scoot up a little bit, just to wait another few minutes for one more car to pull out into the busy street. It usually takes fifteen minutes to get out of this place, so I decide to text Brice.

_Is that love like woe I hear?_

A few seconds later I saw her pick up her Blackberry and read it. She laughed and turned around. I smiled and waved at her. She waved back and turned the music down a little.

_Maybe…_

_Do you really like them? The Ready Set?_

_I have seen them in concert like three times! Loves Like Woe isn't one of my favorites though, check this one out!_

She picked up her iPod that was connected to a chord in her radio. Then a new song started playing and she turned it up louder so I could hear it.

_I wanna know how to feel, are you ready to love me? Are you ready to want me good? She's got a way with those; she's got a way with those. I'm ready to see right through, I'm gonna want all of you. _

Then it got all rock and stuff. Not really what I expected, but way to girly for me. It was okay though. Then my phone buzzed.

_What the hell is the Loaded Diaper and why is it on the side of your car?_

_It's my band._

_Interesting name. Haha. I didn't know you were in a band. I am too!_

_What's your name?_

_The Neon Zebras!_

_Haha What do you play?_

_Acoustic and Electric guitar, Drums, Trombone, and a tiny bit of piano._

_I'm a drummer too! And wow Trombone! Nerd…_

_It was just in middle school. I was first chair. : ) But I gave it up for high school. I only played because I didn't make percussion! : (_

_Haha I did!_

_Wait you were in band? Why are you making fun of me for the trombone then? Meanie! _

_If you play percussion then you are still cool in band. Because you are in a special class and separated for the first year! And I'm awesome like that!_

_Why did you stop?_

_I didn't. You?_

_Band practice was at six thirty in middle school, which really sucked! And in high school the time went to like five for marching. I couldn't do it, so I didn't sign up. And OMG! You are still in band! Why did you not mention this before? Why didn't you mention anything about your musical talents? We have like tons in common!_

_Yeah! We even both like All Time Low_

_How did you know I like All Time Low?_

_You set your iPod on the desk for a second in math and I saw it._

_Math. That reminds me; I thought you were only supposed to contact me if you needed a tutor?_

_Sorry I just couldn't stay away._

I saw her giggle in her car as she read the text.

_: ) Well the line is moving and I can't text and drive. Sorry. Bye._

_Bye. Can I text you later?_

_: )_

_: )? _What the hell is that supposed to mean? Do I text her or not. I'm gonna take a risk and say yes.

A minute later I was on the road driving to Greg's middle school. I don't get why mom really needed me to do this. It isn't even cloudy outside. The moment I think that I see a dark cloud; like it just popped up because I thought that. I shake my head and keep driving. When I get to the school there is a line of mini-vans. I hope mom texted the kid to know I was coming to get him. Kids like to laugh at the name of the band on the side of the van. IT IS JUST A STUPID NAME! WHY CAN THEY NOT GET OVER IT? Luckily I see Greg at the front waiting for me. He walks up to the van opens the door.

"Hey Rodrick, can Rowley ride with us? He's scared of the rain and his parents cannot make it."

"No, now get in the car." He climbs in and turns to Rowley and shakes his head. Rowley frowns and looks down at the ground and begins to walk home. Then Greg says something.

"I don't get why mom is so paranoid about thunderstorms! I don't even think it is supposed to rain until later tonight." After he told me that I thought about stopping the car and make him get out. I don't know why he is such dork. I think it has gotten worse after mom got that diary for him. He likes to write in it and draw stupid pictures. The ones of me don't even look like me. I look ugly. Just then Greg interrupts my thoughts.

"What's that on your hand? Is that a phone number? What about that cheer leader from the other night?"

"How did you know about her?"

"Because the party was at our house and first I saw you making out on the couch and then saw you got to the basement. And Rowley said he passed your room and thought he heard a monster-" I cut him off there.

"No it's not her."

"Then who is it?"

"A new girl."

"What's her name?"

"What is this, twenty-questions? Just shut up!" Then my phone, which was setting in the cup holder, started vibrating. Greg grabbed it before I could get to it. I reached for him, but he had already jumped for the back.

He pressed the answer button, and asked, "Is this Brice?"

I swear I'm going to kill him.

"No, I'm Greg. Rodrick's driving right now. He wanted me to tell you that he likes you."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP GREG I DO NOT!"

He laughed, and said, "She says watch your language, and to be quiet because she cannot here what I am saying. Uh huh. Uh huh." I pulled off my seat belt and reached back to grab him. I got his shirt and pulled him to me. I snatched the phone out of his hands and began to talk.

"I'm sorry Brice that was my brother. He was just kidding. I never told him anything."

Greg interrupted. "HE DIDN'T HAVE TOO!"

"SHUT UP! But really I don't like you. He just saw you number and when my phone was ringing he found an opportunity to-" As I was talking I saw mom pull up beside us with Manny in the back seat. "Shit, Brice I have to go."

"Okay. Bye." But when I hung up it was too late. Mom had already seen me on my phone while I was driving and she also say Greg standing in the back seat without a seat belt on.

"Busted." I am seriously going to beat his ass.

Note: Long Chapter! Haha. What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Review Please!

xoxo,

obsessedtwilightsaga


	4. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer! I do not own Diary of a Wimpy kid!*

Chapter four: guyliner

Rodrick's POV:

P.S. In this chapter, the *'s means later on!

Thanks to my fucking brother Greg, I'm grounded. She took away everything and said that the band cannot practice here anymore and that I'm banned from playing my drums. She was going to take away my phone too, but I convinced her not to. I scared her by saying, "What happens if I get kidnapped?" and, "What if my car breaks down?" So now I'm going call Brice and ask her if we can practice at her house, since she said that she is drummer.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, Brice I was just calling to ask you if my band can practice at your place. My mom took my drums away and said no more practicing here and we have a gig this weekend."

"Sure, My drums are set up in our shop, right outside the house **(A/N: True Story!)**. What time?"

"Well, are you free at five thirty?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll go tell my mom your coming."

"Okay," I really wanted to ask her out. For some strange reason. I don't go out with girls. I hook up with them, nothing more. But she just seems different. "Hey Brice?"

"Yeah?"

I hesitated for a minute, scared shitless. "Never mind,"

"Okay,"

"Bye Rodrick,"

"Bye,"

And then she hung up.

I called the guys and told them the change of plans. I got the address from Brice and sent it to all of them. At five I went to the upstairs bathroom to get ready. I put on eyeliner and messed with my hair to look super emo. I put on a Dead Kennedys T-Shirt and changed skinny jeans. Have to look super nice for her.

I walked out of my room at five fifteen and passed Greg. "Nice eyeliner? That come with some lip stick?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

He laughed at me and I just kept walking. I really hate that kid!

When I got to the bottom of the stares mom was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Where are you going? You're grounded."

"I got a math tutor, and I have to meet her at her house."

"Really? Do you expect me to believe you got a math tutor all on your own? Plea-se."

"Mom I am not joking. Read my hand." I showed it to her and she studied it for a second.

"Well, that's definitely not you hand writing. I guess you can go. Be back by ten."

"Okay, Bye."

And I was out the door.

I pulled into the driveway to Brice's house and was shocked. As I drove through her neighborhood, I didn't think it was the best looking place ever. But when I got to the corner her house was on, I was shocked. There were brand new duplexes right beside her grey, two story house with a circle drive and tree with a tire swing out front. Also beside it was a nice little house. Behind it all was a huge two story shop, which I'm guessing had the drums in it. In front of the house stood Brice with some keys, and a bag holding an electric guitar. She pointed to the shop and told me to drive down that way. I did and she came towards me.

"Welcome to my house."

"This shit is tight. By the looks of the neighborhood I was getting a little scared."

"Then you must have not come from that side of the neighborhood." She said pointing to her right. "My grandparents live down there and have the nicest house in the neighborhood, and a beautiful garden!"

"So does your family own all this?"

"Yeah. We also own one in the neighborhood behind Taco Bell that we just redid and one in the neighborhood that Ranchwood is in. And we are about to tear down the house we own on 6th Street in this neighborhood and put a triplex."

"Wow!"

"Yeah," She laughed and looked at me. Her eyes widened and she looked closer. She pointed her finger at my eye and asked, "Is that _guyliner_?"

"What? No!" I said trying to play it cool and hide it.

"That's too bad. Hmm I love emo guys that where eyeliner. It's so hot! And when they straiten their hair!" She laughs. "Sorry,"

"Yeah, it's eyeliner."

"Yeah that's what I thought." She laughed. "I'm into the Pete Wentz type."

"Pete Wentz from Fall Out Boy? Didn't he just get divorced to Ashlee Simpson-Wentz?"

"Yes! It is so sad! He like, avoided twitter for a month! And I'm so sad for Bronx! He is just a baby and his parents are already getting divorced."

"Wow, you're really into this stuff."

"Yeah, well I think Pete's hot. And he owns Decaydance. He's signed The Ready Set, Panic! At the Disco, Travie McCoy and a bunch of others! I think I wanna sign to him one day. Well, the Neon Zebras I mean."

"That would be pretty awesome."

We stood there staring at each other and were close; just a few inches away. I wanted to kiss her, but something told me not to; like it wasn't supposed to happen. This is totally insane. Usually I would kiss her, start making out with her, and take her inside the shop. But I didn't want to. Well trust me, I wanted to, but I didn't want to hurt her.

So I stepped away.

"So you want to see the inside?"

"Sure," I followed her into the shop and was kind of surprised it wasn't amazing in there. It just looked like a simple garage. There in the back were her simply black drums. "Nice,"

"Thanks," She took her guitar bag off of her back and unzipped it pulling out a black electric guitar. She plugged it into and amp right in front of the drums and turned to me. "You know any Metallica?" Holy Shit! I love this chick. We ended up rocking to One and Enter Sandman. Fucking Amazing! Then the band showed up and ruined the moment. We practiced for a few hours and at nine the guys left and it was just Brice and I.

"So," I looked down at the ground with my hands in my pocket and kicked my black Vans against the concrete.

"Sooo," It was awkward for a second.

"Thanks for letting us practice here."

"It's no problem. Anytime you need to practice here just ask. I enjoyed it."

"Well actually we might need to come tomorrow night."

"Same time?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, I'll be here."

"Okay," I took my hands out of my pocket. "Bye,"

"Bye," She waved a small wave. I decided that maybe I should hug her. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her in a friendly way. A way that was not too much. Just friends. But that quick hug was driving me crazy! Her hair smelled so good, and she was just so, so… I don't know! I just felt like I didn't want to leave this spot. But a few seconds later, we both let go and I was leaving. "Goodnight," I told her as I walked to my car.

"Goodnight Rodrick," She said turning the lights out, as she watched me drive away, with my windows rolled down, as I stared at her in my rearview mirror.

Note: Another Long Chapter! Enjoy! : )

xoxo,

obsessedtwilightsaga


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer! I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid!*

Chapter Five: Confessions

Rodrick's POV:

"Hey," I said to Brice when she sat down in math class.

"Hi," She smiled and asked, "Did you get your homework done?"

"No,"

"Really? After I spent five minutes explaining it to you? And you're grounded! What the hell did you do last night?"

"Nothing,"

"Wow, did you just want me to help you for me to like you?"

"No, not at all!"

"Okay," She laughed and pulled out her binder. She got out her work and set it on the desk. She put her ear buds in her ears and as she waited on her iPod to turn on she turned to me. "What song are you listening to?"

"I Just Wanna Run by the Downtown Fiction."

"I LOVE THEM!"

"Yeah, they're pretty awesome."

"Did you go to the GK tour?"

"Glamour Kills? Yeah, I saw them when it was All Time Low and then with The Ready Set."

"When All Time Low was on the GK tour, I had no idea who they were, and on the one with TRS, it was on a Sunday when I was thirteen and she wouldn't let me go because I had school the next day!" **(A/N: True Story! That concert was in Oklahoma! Wish she would've surprised me and we could've gotten tickets for VIP and I could have met Jordan Mark Witzigreuter (the Ready Set!)! Love him soo freaking much!) **

"It was awesome. I snuck out and went to it. I left before the Ready Set so I would get home in time for it to seem like band practice."

"Haha, nice." She laughed.

Then the bell rang and she turned the volume up on her iPod.

**LATER ON**

I was lunch time and the first thing I did was look for her. She was there in the same spot as yesterday with her phone out and iPod in. Though my friends waved me over, I ignored then and kept going strait to her. Half way there Jacob Drew, a football player, sat beside her. I stopped and watched as he talked to her and as she laughed and talked back to him.

I went to the lunch line and went back to my friends, not turning back to her or Jacob Drew.

**LATER ON**

Brice's POV:

As I sat alone at lunch, part was me was expecting (and hoping!) to see Rodrick.

I had my phone out and was checking my twitter while listening to All Time Low on my iPod, when somebody tapped me on the shoulder. I smiled and turned around for Rodrick, but was shocked to see it was not him. Just some other guy. My smile faded and I took an ear bud out of my ear to hear what he had to say.

"Hi," the guy said, taking a seat in Rodrick's spot. I laughed out loud at the fact that this guy was really going to try this. Has he not seen Rodrick and I hanging out for the past week? This guy was probably just a football player with some cheerleader girlfriend that might have just wanted to be mean or just hook up, which was NOT going to happen. "I'm Jacob Drew," He put out his hand for me to shake it I guess, but It just made me laugh.

"Hello," I laughed once more and took a drink of my water.

"Is something funny?" He laughed along sounding confused and a little mad.

"Sure, I don't know?" I had one eyebrow lifted as I as laughed at him and he starred at me. I turned away and looked strait ahead to see Rodrick standing there starring at me. His emotions looked blank and confused, as if he were hiding them. He turned right around and headed strait for the door, when I stood up and follow him.

Rodrick's POV:

I feel a hand grab my shoulder and turn around to see Brice. She looks at me for a second and finally asks, "What's wrong?" I look into her eyes and she keeps that puzzled look on her face. After a few seconds with no answer she asks, "Rodrick, what is wrong with you?"

She came to me. Followed me. She saw I was, well whatever the hell I was, and came to me. My mind races as I think about it. About her. She cared for me. I have never had that feeling before, not really when I want it. Maybe I can actually have feelings for her. Maybe it is possible for me to not just have sex with a girl and dump her. With myself finally realizing this, I bring my hands to her cheeks and quickly move in to kiss her.

"Rodrick, I have a-" I didn't let her finish. I pressed my lips against hers and just kissed her. It made my mind race ad heart go crazy. All until I pulled away and she finished her sentence. "Boyfriend."

Brice's POV:

He opens the cafeteria door and exits with me right on his tail. He had no idea that I was even there, so I grabbed his shoulder. "What's wrong?" He didn't answer me. He just stood there, starring at me. "Rodrick, what is wrong with you?" After a second of him just keeping that same blank expression on his face. He brings his hands to my cheeks and leans towards me. I had to tell him. "Rodrick, I have a-" But I wasn't fast enough. Rodrick's lips had already joined mine, and we were kissing. It was one of the best things I had ever felt on my lips. It was just perfect. But the second he pulled away I had to finish my sentence. "Boyfriend."

Note: Drama in this Chapter! Sorry for not updating! I had school and band and TONS of homework. Also my new cousin was born and my sister had softball practice, which I had to go to. Anyways, who's all seen the new Diary of a Wimpy Kid movie? I was going to go see it tonight, but my parents wanted to see it too and I had to baby sit. Sooo I rented the first one for like the billionth time! I'm going to go see the new one tomorrow! Yay!

xoxo,

obsessedtwilightsaga


	6. Chapter 6

*Disclaimer! I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid!*

Chapter six: That's what she said

Rodrick's POV:

**A/N: I just realized that in the last chapter, instead of having him go out the door, I had him go to another table. I wrote them at different times and didn't realize. I am sooooo sorry for the confusion! Also I got grounded, that's why I did not update! SO SORRY!**

"Sorry," was the first thing that came to mind. My bright red cheeks showed like a bright red stop sign. So I just embarrassed myself in front of a girl I really like. Seriously, I thought that she like me and that it would work out, but I guess not! This really sucks!

"No Rodrick, I'm so sorry. I should have told you." She ran her fingers through her hair and looked down at her bright, baby blue Vans.

"I, I have to go." I told her.

"Well, do you still want me to help you with your math homework?"

"Yeah," I scratched the back of my neck. "What time?" This was really turning to an awkward conversation. Well hell, it started out an awkward conversation!

"My place? Six?" She asks.

"Yeah," I feel my pockets to make sure I have my keys. "See you then," I left the school, finishing my day early with no feeling to really be there.

* * *

At five fifty, I pulled into Brice's almost empty driveway. Only the black Mustang parked in the driveway. I grabbed my backpack from the back seat and put on strap on my shoulder. I walked to the front door, and within one knock, the door was wide opened. I tall skinny blond girl stood there smiling. Then she looked at me and the smile faded. "You're not Collin." She said.

I shook my head. "No, is Brice here?"

She nodded. When I went to walk past her she stopped me. "You're not Toby either?" She had one eyebrow raised as she talked to me. "Did they break up?"

I wish. "Not that I know of, she's just tutoring me in math."

"Okay, she's upstairs."

"Okay," The inside of her house was beautiful. Nice cabinets, big flat screen TV, nice vases and TV stand in front of it. Nice, big couch. I went up the stares and out of the three doors in the hallway; I chose the one on the end. I knocked and Brice opened it after a few seconds of me standing there. "Hey,"

"Hi," She smiled at me. She was wearing black tights with lacey sides, a bright yellow shirt, and was barefoot. She went and sat down on her purple bedspread and pulled her math book to her lap. "Come sit." She patted the spot beside her. I sat and my feet were hanging over the sides. "Nice Vans," She commented looking at my shoes.

"Thanks," I replied. Then I turned and looked at her. "Brice, I'm really sorry about earlier today. I-"

"Rodrick, don't worry about it." She told me. The looked down at her book and her hair shielded her face. "So let's get started." She looked back up and had a tiny piece of hair in front of her face. I brought my fingers to her face and moved it to the side. She smiled at me. "I'm gonna turn on some music." She tells me getting up and walking to her MacBook which sat on her desk under the window. The laptop was already opened and her iTunes list was pulled up. She scanned through the list and hit the space bar, making the music begin to play. What do you want from me, by Forever the Sickest Kids. **(A/N: I hadn't even realized that that song was played during the end of Diary of a Wimpy Kid until today when I was listening to them! I like FLIPPED!) **

"Yes!" I said.

"What?" She asked, sitting back down.

"I fucking LOVE Forever the Sickest Kids!" I tell her.

"You listen to them?" She asked almost sounding surprised. "Wow what do we not have in common?" She laughed.

"Yeah I know," I laughed along with her. Maybe we should go out, I wanted to say, but I didn't have the nerve. Especially after I had been turned down.

"So, let's get to work," She started. She grabbed her pencil and the led would not come out. "It's stuck!" She said.

Out of my perverted way of thinking, and because I hangout with my loser friends all the time, I said, "That's what she said."

"Really?" She asked.

"What?"

"'That's what she said'" She make little parenthesis with her fingers. "Really? That's like such a middle school game! Looser!" She joked.

"Okay, maybe it is, but if you get told, you're the only one here so if you say a color it will not help you! Proceed on to your turn Chick!"

"No!" She laughed!

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Come on, just hmmm." I moaned in a funny way and we burst into laughter.

"Please no," She put her head in her hands and laughed.

"Fine," I laughed. "But just since you won't just," I hesitated in the words I thought in confidence. "Would you kiss me?"

She smiled at me. "Rodrick, we're just friends." She told me laughing.

"I know, but I can't help myself." I tell her.

She shrugs. "Well, I guess maybe we could," She shifts awkwardly and turns to me. I very slowly lean into her pink lips. I savor the moment on my way to this kiss. I look at her beautiful face and just smile. Then, after what seems like forever, our lips touch for the second time. The kiss started out slow and unsure but grows to something more. Her hands go to my hair and gets more intense as she moves to my lap. My hands wrapped around her waist as we lay in her bed and continue to make out.

Then the bedroom door opens for a guy, about our age, to be standing there. Brice quickly pulls away. "Toby," She says. TOBY? Shit!

Brice's POV:

Toby left the room furious. "Toby, wait!" I jumped off of Rodrick and go after him. I grabbed him arm when he was in the middle of the hallway.

"You're cheating on me? I knew this would happen! Fuck! Really Brice?"

"Toby, I'm sorry. I'm just tutoring Rodrick in math and it just happened!"

"So is this the first time that this has happened?"

I couldn't lie to him. "No," I whispered. "He kissed me this morning! But I'm so sorry."

"Forget it! We're done!" And then he went angrily down the stairs. Just as I heard the door slam, I felt the first tear down my cheek. I was going to break up with him, I know, Its just, Toby is my best friend. I'm not a cheater! But I just want to be with Rodrick. More than to be with Toby. I'm just sad about it. My little depression bubble was interrupted by a tap on my shoulder.

"Brice I'm so sorry." Rodrick tells me.

"It's okay," I tell him. "We're just friends, Remember?" I ask him, sucking up my tears and leaning in for another kiss.

Note: SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I got grounded and could not update. But anyways last Saturday, I saw the movie! And then DEVON BOSTICK (Rodrick) TWEETED ME! I FLIPPED OUT! Then Sunday Diary of a Wimpy kid tweeted me! I was so excited! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm almost done with the next chapter, Its just all on Notebook paper!

xoxo,

obsessedtwilightsaga

Follow me on twitter briceleign


	7. Chapter 7

*Disclaimer! I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid!*

NOTE: DON"T BE FREAKED OUT BY GETTING A FAVORITE AUTHOR NOTIFICATION FOR A NAME YOU DON'T KNOW! I changed mine. What used to be obsessedtwilightdsaga is now BriceLeign! That is my name! I'm never getting my twilight back (For those who are new fans, I used to be obsessed with twilight, as you can tell from past stories. But I got it all taken away from me for being waaaay too obsessed! Any who, The name is Brice you can probably pronounce but Leign is a hard one! It is said LANE. My dad just wanted to be creative with my name! )

Chapter Seven: Making Plans

Brice's POV:

"So what's your status with this guy?" My best friend Emilee asks me as we stand in line at Starbucks.

"We're just friends," I tell her getting my blackberry from my purse.

"Sure you're 'Just Friends'." She says, making little parenthesis with his fingers as she laughs.

"We are," Just then my phone vibrated. I looked down at the text. It was from Rodrick and I read it silently. _Hey, do you want to come over to my house tomorrow night and watch movies? _I showed it to Emilee and she gasped and laughed.

"You know what that means, right?"

"Yeah, that I'm going over to his house to watch movies tomorrow." We move up a space in line.

"No, it means that he want to, you know," She raised her eyebrows and whistled.

"No, I've already told you, we are _just _friends."

"Well I have a feeling that this guy is not getting that." She tells me as we move to the front of the line. "I'll have a Cinnamon Green Tea,"

I look back down at my phone screen, trying to read between the lines, but I can't stop my mind from going back to what Emilee is thinking.

Rodrick's POV:

My mom came in my room and told me that they're all going camping this weekend and that I was welcomed to go with them if I would like. I told them no, and she said that was fine. Since I'm staying home, I decided to invite Brice over. I'll order Chinese food and we can watch some movies and hang out. Sounds good. I sent her a text and waited for a reply, but I did not get one until around seven.

_Rodrick, about the movie watching, that's all were going to be doing right? Watching movies? _

Wait, what?

_Yes, that's what I said. Watch movies._

_Okay._

_Why did you need to know?_

_No reason._

_Seriously, why?_

_My friend told me that you didn't actually mean watch movies._

_Oh,_

_Yeah,_

_Soooooooo_

_Yupp_

_My place? After school?_

_Yes,_

_Ok_

_K, bye_

_Bye._

Wow, I really should have thought that text through before I sent it. But yet, part of me was wishing she would've showed up prepared for what her friend thought. No, I tell my self. No fucking way. You and Brice are just friends. With Benefits another part of me tells myself. True, we have done things that normal friends don't do. This thing is really starting to confuse me. Are we really just friends or is this becoming serious? This is something I really need to get set strait tomorrow night.

Note: Shortest chapter for this story. I just felt that the rest should go in the next chapter. ; ) Anyways, sorry for not updating. I am so busy I think I can only update about once a week! Sorry guys! But in other news, you know that Band The Downtown Fiction that was in the story a few chapters ago? Well, they are following MY twitter! I think that you guys should too! My names BriceLeign, so just look me up! Love ya'll guys!

~BriceLeign - Do ya'll not just like that one a lot better than the other name? Yeah, I do, since it is my name for everything else!


	8. Chapter 8

*Disclaimer! I do not own diary of a wimpy kid!*

Chapter Eight:

Rodrick's POV:

Friday was a rainy day and my family almost canceled on the camping trip, but heard it was clear where there trip was and that they would go ahead and go. I told my mom about Brice coming over and she said it would be fine, as long as it didn't end up like last time, (I through a party, and Greg almost told, but I let him stay so he didn't. We got caught in the end and I couldn't play in the local talent show. Anyways, that's a long story!).

I got home from school and made sure the living room and bathroom looked nice. Mom had luckily cleaned, but my room was bad. I ran to my room and quickly shoved most of it into hiding. I made my bed and sprayed Axe all over it. I took dirty laundry from the floor and put it all in the closet, along with an un-organized board game, a broken drum stick, and some Vans. I re-tacked a poster than was falling off my wall, and took down the picture of me and the cheerleaders from a professional basketball game I went to last year. Everything looked perfect. Just in case I was just used to some smell that would make others puke, I spayed Axe all over the place. There, I smiled to myself proud of my accomplishment, now it looks good. Just in that moment the doorbell rang. I threw the Axe bottle on the bed where it bounced off and hit the floor, and went to get the door.

I looked in the hallway mirror to check and make sure my hair looked okay, and slightly messed it up before I opened the front door. Brice was standing there in a black hoodie and wet hair. She had on black skinnys and her blue Vans. "Hey," She smiled, walking inside to get out of the cold rain.

"Um, hi," Why couldn't I just have sounded cool? It's just every time I see her my mind can't think right. "Do you need some clothes or something? I'm sure that I have something of mine that you could borrow."

"I'll take a shirt," She said, in a thankful way. "And a towel," She laughed.

"Yeah, sure, just hold on a second." I went to my room and strait to the closet. I got my new All Time Low Dirty Work Tour shirt and grabbed a towel from the bathroom and headed back to the living room. "Here you go." I handed them both to her and she smiled.

"Thanks," She took off her hoodie revealing a black and white striped shirt. She pulled off the wet thing and had a tank top on underneath it. Gosh this was like a Christmas gift prank you get from your cousin every year. Tearing every layer of paper, hoping to get to the gift, but it takes forever for some crappy gift. But this would not be crappy. Right at that thought, she said, "You mind?" I nodded and turned away. Not that I wanted to be a perverted creeper, but from the hallway mirror I could see her pull off the tank top revealing her black and white leopard Bra. She quickly put on the All Time Low shirt, and smiled when she realized what it was. "You went to this?" She asked. I nodded. "Oh my god, me too!" That concert had been right before she had moved here.

"It was fucking awesome!"

"Yes, it was." She laughed and sat on the couch. I sat beside her, but not too close. I don't want to seem like a weirdo.

"I ordered the Chinese food. It should be here soon."

"Okay, then lets start the movie."

"Which one do you want to watch?" I asked her, pulling up the On-Demand TV list. We scrolled up and down through the movies and finally decided that we would watch Due Date. It has the same director as the Hangover and we thought it would be funny. Right after the movie started our food got there and we ate it. Half way through the movie I looked at her and saw her face, the TV our only light in the room.

I did an arm stretch and moved my arm around her. She looked at me in the corner of her eye and blushed. She moved a little closer to me and her head was on my shoulder. The movie wasn't that funny, and we weren't paying much attention to it at the moment. Then she looked up at me and moved his lips fiercely to mine. She moved from beside me, to in my lap kissing me. Her lips were to mine like they had never been before. She was so forceful this time, like she needed it. Her hands were in my hair and she kept pulling closer and closer to me.

I heard a car door close. Then another and two more to follow it. I pulled my lips away from hers quickly. "Shit," I whispered. She jumped and got up, fixing her hair.

"I should go," She said quietly puling off the All Time Low Shirt replacing it with her Black and White one. My family opens the door and she takes her stuff and scoots out beside them.

"Wait," but it was too late, she had already made it halfway down the driveway. Her door closed and I heard her engine turn on loudly, and listened as it quickly faded down the street, away from me. Maybe things were just going too far, too fast. We've only known each other for what? A month and a half? And even though I am used to quick hookups, not the relationship thing, Brice isn't. From what I'm guessing she's probably still a virgin. But you know, that's all okay with me. I'm just going to need to remind myself every once in a while.

Note: I kinda finished this Chapter last Thursday. I thought I wanted to right more, so when I came back to read it and wanted to change a few things. They really were moving too fast. Things were going to be stopped anyways, but originally they ended up in his room. I think I liked it this way better. And instead of continuing for you wonderful readers, I'm going to keep it at this to the next chapter. Sorry for not writing This weekend. I had a wedding to go to and had to go to rehearsal and dinners, and then my friend that came to the wedding stayed at my house, so I couldn't right (She really likes to read over my shoulder and it bugs me!). We have had state testing this week and Monday I was tired and had to go to my little sisters softball practice tonight, but I got home in time to finish the chapter. I hope you guys take the time to review and make this Chika Happy! ;) Love ya'll

~Brice Leign


	9. Chapter 9

*Disclaimer! I do not own Diary of a wimpy Kid!*

Chapter Nine:

Rodrick's POV:

She didn't call me after she left. Didn't text me either. I got on my laptop and logged onto my Facebook. I clicked on the corner chat room and saw her name Brice Leign Loveland on the list. After a few minutes of thinking I typed,

_I'm sorry about earlier. That shouldn't have happened. _

A few seconds later, the words _Brice Leign Loveland is offline_ showed up underneath my message. I ran my fingers through my hair and carried my laptop to my bed. I went to the top search bar and typed in her name. Her profile picture was her in her fedora with dark eye make up. It said she was employed with Loveland Photography as an editor. I knew her sister was a professional photographer, but I didn't know she worked for her.

Finally I clicked on her profile picture to see 153 profile pictures of her and others. I started on the first one and made my way through some photos of her and her friends. There was even one with me. A cheesy picture we took at lunch last week. After a few more clicks the pictures faded to her and her ex. Some with them kissing, some hugging, holding hands, then they got not so bad, just them smiling. It was going further through her past, until I finally got to the end. It was her with her hair done all pretty. Her cheeks we're sorta chubby and she was sunburned. Her butterfly shirt made it obvious that she was younger. The date in the corner proved that she was about in the fifth grade.

After I looked through more pictures then decided to be done Facebook stocking. I went to the home news feed and was about to click log out when I saw the newest post.

Brice Leign Loveland: _I'll talk to you tomorrow._

I hit like, then shut my computer and went to bed.

LATER ON

I woke up really early for me. At nine thirty I took a shower and got dressed in my blue plaid button-up (Which I leave the top two un-done) and skinny jeans. I put on my black Vans and put my Black sunglasses on the top button of my shirt and headed to the kitchen where my mom was cooking.

"Rodrick, you're up early." She noticed.

"Yeah, um I'm gonna be gone all day probably."

"Okay, but we're going to dinner tonight at six. You can come if you'd like."

"Yeah, I'll be here."

"Oh and you can bring your girlfriend if you want."

"What girlfriend?"

"That girl you've been hanging out with lately. I'm smart enough to know that you two are not just friends."

'Trust me, we are."

"Well whatever you crazy teenage relationship status is, she is more than welcome to come with us."

"Okay," I say, putting on my sunglasses. Walk out the door and jump in to my disgusting, crappy van, heading to her house.

LATER ON

About an hour later we sat at the back of the van with doors opened and our feet dangling as we ate ice cream and sang along to All Time Low as it played in my car.

"I'm gonna break your little heart, watch you take the fall, laughing all the way to the hospital! 'Cause there's nothing surgery can do; I'm gonna break your little heart in two!" We sang the chorus together loudly, and then laughed loudly at our weird ways.

"So," I begin. "About last night,"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'm sorry that. It shouldn't have happened." I throw my ice cream out into the dirt and she turns to me.

"Sorry? Well that really makes me feel good." She laughs throwing her ice cream just as I did. "I'm not."

"Well, neither am I. I just said that, hoping to make you happy." I said trying to cover up my mess of words from before.

"Good," She smiles moving her lips to mine. The kisses were lighter than last nights. She moved closer to me and my hands wrapped around her hips. As my hands go to the end of her dress she pulls away. She turns to the water and smiles, jumping out of the van. She goes to the edge and dips her foot in. She pulls off her dress, she turns to me. Giving a flirty smile and wave, her perfect body jumps into the calm water. I quickly undo the buttons on my shirt and slide down my skinny jeans, showing my black boxers as I just behind her. She smiles and I hold her face and lean to kiss her when she swiftly moves away.

Laughing she moves away from me, while the whole time her brown eyes are looking into mine. Then All Time Low's Punk goes Crunk cover of Riannah's Umbrella begins to play. I swim to her and she continuously pulls away. Eventually I get to her and as I'm leaning to kiss her, we turn together as we hear sirens. A cop car was pulling in on the other side of the lake. "Shit," I say and laugh as we run out of the water to get to the car.

"Are we not aloud back here?" She asks as she grabs her dress from the grass pulling it over her head.

"No," I admit. She jumps into the front seat turning the music down as I slam the back doors, rushing to the driver's side. I start the van and we rush out of the spot, dirt flying behind us as our duet of laughter fills the car.

Note: More very soon! So sorry about not updating. I have had it all written out on notebook paper since Monday, I just have not had time to put it on. Hope you like it! More VERY soon! Maybe even later tonight! ;)

3BriceLeign


	10. Chapter 10

*Disclaimer! I do not own diary of a wimpy kid!*

Chapter ten: #_ThatAwkwardMoment_

Rodrick's POV:

"What a rush!" Brice shouts as we speed down the road with our windows opened, welcoming in the fresh May air. Her wet hair drying as she laughs with her black and white polka dot glasses on her smiling face.

"Hey Brice?" I ask. She turns to me. "My parents want to know if you want to go to dinner with us tonight."

"I'd love to go." She smiles. "What time"

"Umm in about ten minutes…" I say quietly.

"What?" She shouts. "This is something you maybe should have mentioned to me _before _we jumped into the private lake, ruining my _hair_ and makeup!" She put her face in her hands and says. "I can't meet your parents like this!"

"I might have something that will help you." I reach to the back seat and grab what I need handing it to her.

"What's this?" She asks staring down at it.

"My emergency gig kit." She opens it to find a wide selection of eyeliner, hair gel, a hair brush, hair spay, and a hair straitner.

"Woah this looks like a gay guys hidden stash!" She laughs and turns to me. "Anything I need to know about you?"

"I swear to you that I am _not_ gay! That's just uh." I shiver in the disgusting thought.

"Relax, I'm joking." She laughs squeezing the gel from the bottle. The turns her hair and begins to scrunch it. After she is done she puts on eyeliner and turns to me just as I'm pulling into the driveway.. "How do I look? You seem to be the expert at beauty."

"Not gonna lie, you look sexy as fuck! And trust me a gay guy would never say that to a girl. They also wouldn't do this," I lean in and kiss her on the lips. And even though I want to continue, she pulls away and opens the door. She is wearing a short flower dress that compliments her body very nicely. And to top it off she has on black converse. That's what I love about her; she wears converse with dresses. Girls don't to that! She is just perfect.

"You coming?" She asks. I walk to her side, grabbing her hand for the first time and lead her to the door. As I reach for it, mom opens it about to walk out along with the rest of the family.

"Oh, hello." Mom greets us. She smiles at Brice and says, "You must be Rodrick's new friend."

"Brice," She says holding her hand. She shakes it and smiles wider.

"We should get going," Mom says.

Brice's POV:

_#ThatAwkwardMoment when you meet your boyfriends parents. _I tweet due to what is trending on twitter at the moment. Then realizing I said boyfriend I add _Well not official boyfriend… _I look up from my BlackBerry and turn to Rodrick who has his iPod in and he mouths along to the words as he drums on his legs. Between us is Manny who keeps telling me that he is three years old now. Talk about #ThatAwkwardMoment! Twitter knows me so well.

But #ThatAwkwardMoment gets worse we when get to the restaurant and I got swarmed with questions from his mother. I'm just seriously waiting for this to be over!

Rodrick POV:

"Thank you for doing this." I tell Brice as I drive her home.

"Tell your mother I said thank you again, would you? It was nice." I can see in her face she's lying. Her cheeks begin to turn red and she looks away from me. I get why though. Manny ended up having an accident in his pants and wouldn't tell mom. The Greg started fighting with me. And mom just wouldn't shut up! I would have felt weird too.

But instead of bringing it all up, I just nod and say, "Will do,"

I pull into the driveway and she smiles at me. I smile at her and lean closer for a kiss. But instead she just pecks my cheek and says, "Goodnight Rodrick," In a teasing way. I watch and make sure she gets inside alright and then laugh as I wonder how I got so lucky to find this girl.

Note: Not one of my best chapters. And its kinda short. Sorry about that…

But I got it to you fast! Lol! Update soon! : )

Kisses,

BriceLeign : )


	11. Chapter 11

*Disclaimer! I do not own Diary of A Wimpy kid!*

Chapter eleven:

Brice's POV:

It was midnight and Rodrick and I were sitting in the back of his van looking at the stars. Listening to All Time Low quietly as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I really like this." I smile and look up at him. I kiss him lightly on his lips and he smiles. He brings his hands to my cheeks and begins to kiss me. My hands run through his hair and I pull him closer to me. He lays me on my back and things get more serious. I begin to lift up his shirt and in the moment of us being apart, I see a piece of pink paper with hearts and designs all over it. He brings his lips to mine again and I kiss back, but hesitate and keep my eyes on the paper. "Rodrick," I say with his lips against mine. But he ignores me. "Rodrick, hold on. What's this?" I ask sitting up, grabbing the piece of paper.

"That's from a long time ago!" He says, his hands going through his hair. "Come here," He brings his lips to mine again. I push him off of me. "No, Stop!" I read the note outloud. "Dear Rodrick, last night was so much fun. You need to call me and that needs to happen again. You are the one for me. Im tired of just hook ups. I want something real. Call me and let's re-live last night;) love, Jessica." I glance over it again in horror. "You cheated on me?" I finally say.

"No, I didnt! Thats from before I met you! Come on babe, you gotta believe me! You are different! I have never felt what I feel with you! I'm in love with you! Why do you think this is happening right now?"

"I don't know, Why did it happen with Jessica?" I scream.

"I was drunk! And it was months ago! Things have changed! I have changed!" He tries explaining with this worried look in his eye. "Just come here!" He grabs me and brings me into a deep kiss and I try so hard to pull away but its too hard top resist. My hands go down his muscular stomach and he lifts up my shirt over my head. But I realize what I have done and pull away.

"No you are lying, I feel it! I cant do this shit with you! We're done!" I fastly walk away from him, pulling my shirt over my head, flipping him off as I get to the main road and walk away from him.

Note: Sorry for not updating. My summer has been surprisingly busy. Well I hope you enhoy my dramatic chapter! I will update soon:)

love,

briceleign


	12. Chapter 12

*Disclaimer! I do not own Diary Of A Wimpy kid!*

Chapter twelve:

Rodrick's POV:

I look at the clock in my room. It's noon. I feel my head pounding, knowing that I am hungover from that party I went to last night after what happened. I barely remember anything, I just know I had a good time. Jessica was there, and I really took my anger out on her, i guess you could say. Or basically payback to my now EX girlfriend. And I actually know I'm back to myself again, because I can actually care less that I won't call her.

I look at my phone and see eight missed calls. Two from jessica, the other two from the girls whos name I dont even wanna think about right now. Im not gonna call anyone back. I'm happe the way I am now. Knowing they both miss me, and I am now a happily single man again.

Brice's POV:

I wake up and feel uncomfortable. Its my phone, that jabbed into my side. I pick it up to look at the time and see that it is dialing Rodrick. "Shit," I whisper to myself as I hang up quickly. I check my call log. Six calls total to him all night. "Is this seriously happening to me right now?" I sigh into my pillow.

Note: Short chapter, I know, but an update. I am in the car on my way to Tennessee, and my new laptop has no spell check. And its a mini one too! SO That means a bunch of grammar mistakes! SO sorry about that! This is only a temperary computer though, until I get my macbook, so please enjoy the grammar mess ups, Its just means we are closer to a MACBOOK! lol Ya'll probably dont get it, but I need a music program thst should help me get closer to fame. Update coming probably on my way home from this trip!

-Brice Leign


	13. Chapter 13

*Disclaimer! I do not own Diary of a wimpy kid!*

Chapter thirteen:

Rodrick's POV:

Around two I finally get out of bed, regretting everything I did last night, and my thoughts from earlier today. I'm not happy. How the fuck could I be happy without her? I was actually enjoying a r_elationship_, somthing I never imagined myself doing. It was fun and amazing all because I was with perfection. I'm such a fucking idiot. I reach for my phone and dial her number.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk to you right now." She answers in a pissed off tone andthen ends the call. If she doesn't want to talk, then why the _fuck_ do I have six missed calls from her?

I call her five times, but each time it goes to voicemail and I eventually leave one. "Will you please just take the time to listen to me? Please, I can explain everything! It's not what you think. I'm so sorry. Please call me back!"

I spend my day alone in my room with music playing in the background. Mainly the screamo and depressed stuff. Eventually my mom comes in and turns it off. "I sent you a text for dinner, and have been trying to talk to you all day. What's wrong?"

I look out the window and see it's really dark. I hadn't even noticed. "Mom, can you just leave me alone?"

"Is this about Brice?"

"Maybe..." I say. "I just don't wanna talk about it, especially with my mother."

"Okay," She says putting up her hands like shes surrendering. "But, you need to stop being depressed and fix your screw up."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. She was an amazing girl, and one day you will be kicking yourself for loosing her." She says, shutting the door behind her. I hear her feet go down each step and by the time shes at the bottom, I am already running out the door. I have to go fix this.

"Mom, don't wait up for me." I say as I run out the front door.

I drove to her house to see only her car in the driveway. I go to the front door and ring the doorbell. A few seconds later she opens the door in skinny jeans and a Never Shout Never with her purple hair curled to the side. She frowns at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to explain." I tell her. She gives me a look as if shes saying 'go on'. "I hooked up with Jessica the Friday before I met you. And she gave me that note your first day of school and I didn't even read it, because I wanted to catch up with you in the parking lot. I threw it in the back and never read it." She rolls her eyes as if she doesn't believe me, so I continue. "Brice, do you know that I have had the best time of my life with you? And that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met? And that I- that I love you?"

Her eyes widen. "_Don't _say that you love me!"

"But I do," I say jumping up and running my hands through my hair. "I love you! And I'm not afraid to say it. I'm in love with Brice Loveland!" I hesitate before I say. "Be my first girlfriend." She just looks at me, shocked, before she picks up her phone. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"I had a date with Toby tonight, but it looks like I have to cancel that." She says smiling at me. I pull her into my arms and begin kissing her. She soon pulls away. "And I will be your girlfriend by the way." She says, and I pull her back for more kisses. "But," Oh great, theres a but! "Don't say you love me. I don't want you to hurt me. When we break up-"

I cut her off for a correction. "If,"

"Okay, _if_ we break up, the word will just hurt us. So please don't say it to me. Other then that..." And then she leans in for one more kiss.

Author's note: Okay, so I took a long fanfiction break, but just as I do every spring, I came back! Normally if I don't finish the story in the same time period I start it in, I never finish it! I'm very sorry though! I hope you enjoyed the ending, and please go read my new Hunger Games stories I'm writing!

Brice Leign


End file.
